Code Red
by Liveforblueandredties
Summary: Blaine's a new transfer from Dalton, and Kurt's McKinley's bad-ass diva. After meeting, will Kurt's life be the same again, and can he keep up his reputation? Badboy!Kurt AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow hey guys...long time no see! I've been busy with GCSE stuff etc :3 well, I've made a promise to update this (if you like it) as often as I can (once every 1/2 weeks?)**

**New story here of Klaine :)  
**

**I hope you like it... Review!?**

* * *

Pants on. Shirt on. Scarf on. Gloves on. Hair done. Strut. This is Kurt Hummel, the school diva.

Just as Kurt was putting on his Marc Jacobs jacket, his phone buzzed on his dresser.

"Tina, what's with the ringing? I'm busy." Kurt reaches for his satchel, and chucks a few pencils in; neglecting his paper on Shakespeare.

"New guy." And Tina hung up.

Kurt checked his watch: 30 minutes late for second class and he was still at home.

"Ah well. Better late than never." The boy shrugged and wandered downstairs. Opening the refrigerator he grabbed a yoghurt and ripped open the top. A thought popped into his head, and he remembered reading it somewhere. Wait Kurt Hummel never reads. He chuckled.

Apparently if you rip open the top of a yoghurt and lick the lid, it means you have sexual frustrations.

Kurt sighed, he could definitely relate to that one... He was currently dating the school jock, Jack, and he was frigid.

He'd only got to second base, and a 17 year old boy needs to get further than that. Much further.

A few minutes later, after he'd finished his vanilla yoghurt, he ran upstairs and snatches his phone from his bed. Them he grabbed his bag and left for school.

He left the door, and jumped into his car, turning on the radio.

His favourite song 'Teenage dream' came on. Kurt grinned and started karaoke singing down the highway. Subconsciously Kurt opened his window to let some air in. He stopped at a traffic light, while belting out the high notes, when he noticed the driver next to him was staring at him-open mouthed.

"Alright mate? Nice day for fulfilling your dreams hey?" Adding a sneaky wink to the end, Kurt rolled his window back open and continued to drive to William McKinley High school, leaving the new kid behind. Suppressing a snicker he lit a cigarettes, took a drag and tossed it on the ground; rolling his shoulders.

Kurt arrived at school just in time for English. He stepped out of his car, picked up his satchel and strode into school reciting his motto "You are the diva at this school, you better believe it."

Emptying his books into his locker, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Glancing at the pictures of him and Jack in his locker, he opened the text. From Tina.

'English, now.'

"Oh my god Tina can you not understand Shakespeare again?"

Slamming his locker shut he jogged to English, slowing just before the door.

Smoothing his hair and outfit down he burst into the classroom and slinked into his seat next to Tina.

"And why are you late Mr Hummel?" The teacher said without turning round from the whiteboard.

Kurt grumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that Mr Hummel?" said the teacher sternly.

"I was jacking off to your sex tape." He said smugly.

The class giggled, being used to the boy's arrogance.

"Detention Hummel."

Kurt grinned and nudged Tina.

"Class carry on with your essays please."

"Oh shit, mine's at home. Tina can I copy yours this lesson?"

"Sure, Kurt," Kurt reached for his bag and took out a chewed up pencil and began to copy Tina's essay.

The Asian girl next to Kurt nudged him, "New kid at 3 o'clock. Usual ritual?"

Kurt glanced to his right and saw an unfamiliar figure sitting by himself at the front desk.

He had a head of unruly jet black curly hair, like an afro, and a simple red cardigan on. From behind Kurt couldn't tell much about the boy but he knew he certainly wasn't from here if he wears cashmere cardigans to school.

"Name?" Kurt grunted.

"Blaine Anderson." Tina whispered, and continued to scribble on her paper.

Kurt stopped writing, and looked up towards the new kid again. From his side profile he could see that he had long dark eyelashes that tickled his face as he kept on rubbing his eyes.

He had moist red lips that he licked every 42 seconds by his count.

"What the hell am I doing? He's just a fucking new kid, I'm not his freaking lover, god." Although reluctantly the boy continued to write Tina's essay.

Just as he began to write line three of the essay the bell rang and the students packed up their things.

"Leave your essays on the table here, and you're free to go."

"Shit." Kurt said aloud.

Kurt strode up to his teacher, "Mine's at home miss." Kurt avoided looking at the woman, and instead took out a piece of chewing gum.

"Double detention then Mr Hummel. I want it handed in tomorrow morning by 8."

"Sorry might not be able to. I'll be busy looking at some sex tapes later." Kurt winked.

Suddenly an awkward cough came from Kurt's right. He looked round, and saw a red cardigan: the new kid. From this new angle he could see he had honey glazed eyes with a core of emerald green, and freckles scattered across his cheeks like the night sky. He was shorter than himself and he looked remotely like a hobbit...height-wise.

Coming back to reality Kurt faced his teacher and said, "See you Miss. Oh and by the way, nice legs." The teacher blushed, but shooed him away.

"How can I help Blaine?" Just as Blaine was about to speak, Kurt was ushered along the corridor by Tina and Rachel.

"There's a new kid: Blaine. I want you to get him and get the ritual ready." Kurt said authoritatively.

"Yes sir." said Rachel and she raised a hand to her head in a salute, then she scurried off.

From the corner a tall blonde muscular guy appeared and grabbed Kurt's waist, spinning him round and catching him in a kiss.

"Hey Kurt. Up for lunch?" Jack slipped his hand into Kurt's.

Rather than feeling at ease with his boyfriend he suddenly became uncomfortable and aware of the possy of jocks following him.

Kurt scanned for Tina wondering where she'd got to when he spotted a familiar cardigan.

There was Blaine, struggling with his books at his locker trying to stick his schedule on the door. As Kurt came closer to the boy he glanced at his timetable to see what lesson he had next.

Biology. Like him. Something inside of him burst, and he couldn't help smiling.

"Oh my god Kurt what's wrong with you?!"

"What babe?"

Kurt jerked his head up to meet Jack's eyes, "Oh nothing. Just I have to go." He gave him a peck on the cheek and turned in the opposite direction.

Kurt strolled past his locker and right up to blaine.

"Ten minutes by the front gate." Kurt said in a deep voice, that obviously wasn't his.

Blaine, startled, jumped against his locker and looked around. He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. He locked onto Kurt's eyes and he felt he was pouring his soul into him. Mesmerised by Blaine's eyes he reluctantly pulled himself away and carried on walking: not knowing his destination.

After that encounter he felt vulnerable. Like someone had seen his life experiences. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Tina's number.

"Code red."

"But Kurt, that's only for enemies..."

"I've just made one."

Kurt ended the call and sighed, he couldn't get emotionally attached to him-anyone but him. But what was so bad about him?


	2. Chapter 2

Tina texted Kurt as to his whereabouts and she swiftly met him outside of school by the door. Kurt paced around nervously until Tina said, "Kurt, you've only just seen this kid in a corridor. How can you possibly know he's an enemy?"

Kurt raked his eyes up Tina's dress (which was awful by the way) and replied smugly, "Sixth sense. Shouldn't you know by now?"

"But Kurt, you aren't nice to anyone at all. Not even me to he honest," Tina sighed. "Won't people think it strange that one of the school jocks is being nice to an outcast?"

Kurt ignored her and focused on what he would say to this Blaine kid. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he had a feeling. Whenever he saw this kid, his tummy fluttered and he broke out in hot sweats, so Kurt thought it was typical signs of jealousy. He couldn't shake this feeling, so he figured he'd have to use Code Red.

Breaking his trail of thought, a squeak echoed around him as he glanced up at the door. Sure enough a dark haired presence was standing there and he was making his way towards the pair.

'Holy crap what do I say?' thought Kurt rapidly.

As the boy strode towards Kurt and Tina he said, "You wanted to see me?" In a puzzling tone he carried on, "Sorry can we make it quick because I have chemistry tutor lesson in five." He caught Kurt's eye and gave him a small, if pained, smile.

His voice was like...sex on a stick. His tone was like music to the ears-it wasn't too high or low. Kurt couldn't get enough of it.

Tina spoke first, "We wanted to see of you'd have lunch with us? We saw you earlier and we wanted to make sure you settle in!" She grinned and took him by the hand to Kurt.

"I'm Tina and this is Kurt." She held out Blaine's hand for Kurt to shake-he did so reluctantly. Blaine mumbled his name. A panicking sensation grasped Kurt and he became struck dumb. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah but if you're busy it doesn't matter." He just about managed to stammer.

"No it's a lovely gesture but I'm really sorry I can't. Thank you though. Maybe tomorrow?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course. I might see you in lessons?" Kurt breathed.

"Sure. Nice meeting you." And Blaine turned around without another acknowledgment of Tina.

Once he'd returned into school Tina shouted, "What was that! I could literally feel the sex appeal from you two! He likes you. I didn't need to say anything!" Tina grinned devilishly.

"Shut up Tina. It's part of my plan okay?" Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He felt in Blaine's presence he felt genuine. His whole past lifted off his shoulders.

Later on that day Kurt spotted blaine coming out of biology and he strolled past and gave him a wanly smile. Blaine on the other hand reciprocated with a beaming smile, revealing a set of perfect teeth. Despite trying to hate blaine for making him feel the way he does, he couldn't help admiring those teeth...

He continues walking to calculus, but to make his plan the more realistic, he mustered his strength and turned around. He tried to catch up to blaine but he was immersed in a sea of adolescent people. Just seeing the back of his head turn round a corner, he decided to make his way to the boy's locker instead.

Being as inconspicuous as possible Kurt tore a blank page from his calculus book and scribbled his number onto it. Making sure no one saw, he slipped it into his locker and returned on his way to his next subject.

A continuous cycle of what ifs ran around his brain like, 'What if he texts me, what will I say?' Or 'What if we're in the same class? Will he sit next to me?'

He was slowly beginning to take over his thoughts.

* * *

**Shorter chapter today. Hope you like it? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine walked out of his food tech class, laden down with various utensils, getting his bearings to his locker. The bell had just rung and the corridors were packed with students rushing to get into lunch. Carrying all his pots and pans he staggered to the nearest band of lockers and searched for his number: 21.

'33, 32, 31,' he thought. 'Nearly there.'

"Sorry," Blaine kept repeating himself as he banged into others as he went against the tide of students.

Finally finding his own locker he fumbled with the code; he kept on getting the combination wrong. He was struggling with his load and Kurt, from the other side of the hall, noticed this and approached him.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Kurt said quietly.

Startled, Blaine dropped his pans and fell flat against the locker in self defence.

Noticing that Blaine was freaked out, Kurt subconsciously reached out and gently touched his arm, "I'm sorry for scaring you! I was going to ask you if you needed some help. I know how tricky these lockers are to open." He laughed nervously. Only now did he realise his arm was on Blaine's and he immediately retracted it awkwardly.

Returning to his senses Blaine gathered up his pans and finally opened his locker.

"Yes please," he breathed. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone." Trying to fill the silence he added, "There's just so much to carry for food tech!" Blaine handed the pans to Kurt as he managed to finally open his locker.

Blaine smiled as he took his equipment back and once again Kurt felt like Blaine was pouring his soul into him bit by bit.

Then it hit him: he had put his number into Blaine's locker.

He had to make sure he didn't see it-considering how scared he got when he spoke to him earlier. Just think how freaked out he'd be about finding some supposingly meaningless number in his locker.

"Let me do that!" Kurt said, grabbing his pans back and shoving them into his locker.

This bought him precious seconds to find the scrap of paper. He furiously scanned the locker only to find there was no paper.

His heart skipped a beat when he couldn't find anything.

'Maybe he binned it or something.'

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and shut the locker.

Facing Blaine he said, "Why don't we go for lunch now?" He smiled.

Blaine paused, opening his mouth.

"Sure."

"You can tell me about yourself. We are going to be working together after all..."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. Our English teacher said he wanted us to work together. To 'put me in line' he said." Kurt looked to the floor, shoulder hunched.

"Oh ok. That's cool! Let's go then." Blaine walked ahead and Kurt snatched a glance of his body.

Nice ass. Tight trousers. Tight shirt. Broad shoulders.

He was surprised that none of the girls had attacked him yet!

Catching up to him he said, "Sorry shoelace."

Blaine looked at his shoes, containing no laces. But he didn't notice, "Oh my god those are Kurt Geiger? How did you afford them? "

Kurt grinned, "Let's just say my dad." He winked and Blaine's cheeks blushed slightly.

Walking down the hallway to the cafeteria Kurt found out about Blaine's interest in fashion so he dared to ask him, "Have you read the latest Vogue?" He deeply regretted asking that-no one in the school knew he read vogue. He just felt that he could tell him anything...

Blaine gasped, "Of course I have! I have a subscription to it!" He launched into a ramble about the latest fur coats, but Kurt wasn't interested in that.

He was lost in his dreamy voice...he wondered what he'd sound like singing.

Kurt snapped out of his trance and thought, 'Kurt don't sacrifice your reputation for a boy. Not again.'

Kurt couldn't let himself get attached to someone: not again. Not after what happened last year... That's why he built himself a new diva bad ass reputation: to show people he wasn't scared of anything. His ideal plan (to become a hermit) backfired because now he was the most popular kid at school. He wasn't complaining though, he was surrounded by people he sort of liked. For example Jack- his boyfriend. No one spoke out about him being gay because he had too much authority. He was a popular, no one argued with them.

Any new kid was automatically at the bottom of the food chain and if he was seen talking to one of them without giving them a slushie then he'd be taken as a joke.

However, there was something about this boy that made him all fuzzy inside and he recognised this feeling. He felt drawn to him and he couldn't keep away. And considering they were forced together in english they were going to spend alot of time together. Something inside Kurt felt like Blaine needed to be treated well, because if he met another bully then he'd snap.

He couldn't and didn't want admit it to himself though: he's falling for this boy he'd only just met.

* * *

**Hope you noticed the klaine reference (21) :D let me know how you liked it. **


End file.
